Feliz cumpleaños
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: Tendría que ser un día especial, ¿no? Pero como siempre, él tenía que estropearlo. Pero no iba a hacerle daño. Esta vez no. Su historia tendría un final feliz.


Hacía mucho que no publicaba nada y revisando mis fics escritos, encontré este. Lo escribí el año pasado con motivo del cumpleaños de mi Shuichi particular y como me apetecía subir una historia, pero no tenía ninguna reciente, me decidí a publicar este. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La canción usada es "Love the way you lie" de Rihanna.

* * *

Su mirada estaba fija en un punto del techo. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de moverse. El brazo caía laxo por el borde del sofá. El móvil seguía en silencio encima de la mesa. Feliz cumpleaños, pensó. Le prometió llamarle. Pero seguramente estaría ocupado con el trabajo. Siempre el maldito trabajo. ¿Cuándo tendría tiempo para él? Frustrado, maldijo a Yuki. Entendía que eso fuera lo primero. Y que cuando le dijeron que tenía una importante conferencia, aceptara sin dudar. Pero podría haberse parado a pensar que ese día era su cumpleaños y que le gustaría pasarlo con su novio. Yuki nunca pensaba. Bueno, sí. En él. Alcanzó el móvil y leyó los sms de felicitación que había recibido de los demás miembros de Bad Luck. Le hubiera gustado celebrarlo con ellos. Pero les había dicho que pasaría el día con Yuki, pensando ilusionado que quizás prepara algo especial. Cuando le comentó, sin consultarle, que estaría fuera por trabajo, le dio vergüenza decírselo a Hiro y los otros y prefirió fingir que le tenía una sorpresa guardada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Llevaban tres años de relación y aunque le amaba, cada vez estaba menos seguro de sus sentimientos. Era una decepción tras otra. Yuki le quería y le trataba bien, era cariñoso, tierno y le escuchaba. Muy pocas veces. El resto del tiempo solo escribía. Se preguntaba si la culpa era de Yuki por no darse cuenta cuando hería sus sentimientos o si era suya por ser demasiado sensible.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en aquello el día de su cumpleaños. Se suponía que debía pasárselo bien. Aunque fuera sin él. Se levantó de un salto y cogió las llaves que descansaban en el recibidor de la entrada. Se puso un abrigo del perchero y salió a la calle. El aire helado de diciembre le abofeteó la cara y se subió más el cuello del abrigo para taparse mejor. Caminó entre el barullo de gente feliz por la llegada de la Navidad. Solo pudo formularse una pregunta. ¿Yuki la pasaría con él?

_On the first page of our story (En la primer página de nuestra historia)_

_the future seemed so bright. (el futuro parecía tan brillante.)_

_Then this thing turned out so evil (Después esto acabó tan mal)_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised. (no sé porque estoy sorprendido.)_

El olor a bollo recién horneado le indicó que estaba cerca de su objetivo. Giró la esquina y el dulce aroma a bizcocho le recibió. Era su pastelería favorita. Se quedó mirando embelesado el escaparate y sus tripas rugieron para animarle a entrar. Quería comprar un buen pastel. Que fuera grande y con mucho chocolate. Y en el que hubiera escrito "Felicidades Shuichi". Sonrió con tristeza. Se sentía absolutamente patético. A quién pretendía engañar. Nada conseguiría que ese día dejara de ser tan gris y tornara a soleado. Era imposible. La persona a la que amaba no estaba con él. Por un instante el nombre de Ryuichi se coló en su cabeza. Ryuichi… Recordó cuando se le declaró. Fue en una acogedora cafetería mientras Shuichi se desahogaba de los problemas que tenía con Yuki. Habían discutido nuevamente por una estupidez y era la única persona con la que pudo contar. Después de escupirlo todo, le miró fijamente. Con esos profundos ojos azules. Le consoló y le volvió a decir lo que le había dicho muchas veces atrás. Que por mucho que le amara, tenía que pensar antes en su propia felicidad. Él le respondió lo acostumbrado, que con Yuki era feliz. Y Ryuichi le preguntó lo mismo de siempre, que qué precio estaba dispuesto a pagar por ello. El silencio se había apoderado de ellos. Cuando le confesó que estaba enamorado de él. Se sorprendió enormemente al recibir esa confesión por parte del vocalista de Nittle Grasper. Pero su mirada decía que iba en serio. Luego continuó hablando y expulsó todo lo que había estado guardando respecto a Shuichi durante mucho tiempo. Después de eso, intentó evitar al cantante todo lo que pudo porque se sentía incómodo con él, a pesar de que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. El verse resultó inevitable y volvieron a mantener el contacto de nuevo poco a poco. Le preguntó a Ryuichi si se había enfado por su comportamiento esquivo e infantil. Él contestó amablemente que no, que le entendía. Esa maldita sonrisa… Notó como las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Le dio la espalda al cristal y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Le daba igual que la gente le mirara. Ya le daba todo igual. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir pasar el día de su cumpleaños con la gente que quería? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir ser feliz?

_Even angels have their wicked schemes (Hasta los ángeles tiene sus planes malvados)_

_and you take that to new extremes. (y tú lo llevas a nuevos extremos.)_

_But you'll always be my hero (Pero tú siempre serás mi héroe)_

_even though you've lost your mind. (aunque hayas perdido la cabeza.)_

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a empaparle mientras seguía con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas. Quiso volver a casa, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. El móvil vibró en el bolsillo. Con ilusión se apresuró a contestar, pensando que sería Yuki para felicitarle pues le había prometido la llamada. Descolgó.

-¿Shuichi?- no, esa no era su voz.

-Ryuichi…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Shu-chan!- saludó alegre.- No sabía a qué hora llamarte porque pensé que estarías con Yuki.- al pronunciar su nombre la personalidad adorable de niño pequeño se difuminó un poco.- Espero no molestar ~nanoda~

-No, claro que no…- sonó un poco roto.

-¿Estás bien?- ahora su voz era seria.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- restregó sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas. La lluvia ahora caía con más fuerza.

-¿Dónde estás?- no admitía réplica o negativa.

-Yo…- dudó. No quería implicarle. Esta vez no.

-¿Dónde estás?- al parecer, no tenía intención de dejar de insistir.

-En la pastelería cercana a mi casa.- contestó entrecortadamente.

Se escuchó el pitido que anunciaba el corte de la llamada. Enterró de nuevo la cabeza entre sus piernas. El móvil seguía inerte entre sus congeladas manos y su cuerpo temblaba aterido de frío. Quería que su cuerpo se desvaneciera y desapareciera. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Notó como la lluvia dejó de golpearle y una sombra se había cernido sobre él. Alzó un poco la vista al punto de ver unos ojos azules clavados en él. Una ligera sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. Shuichi cogió la mano tendida en su dirección y se incorporó con su ayuda. El enorme paraguas les tapaba a los dos. Ryuichi le agarró por la cintura con cuidado, no quería presionarle. Shuichi no se apartó. Llamó a un taxi que les llevó a casa del cantante de Nittle Grasper. Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto. Al llegar, le sentó en el sofá y le tiró una toalla para que se secara.

-Puedes darte una ducha caliente, si quieres. Te puedo prestar mi ropa.- asintió dirigiéndose al baño.

Se desvistió con parsimonia y entró en la ducha. El agua caliente recorriendo su piel le sentó bien. Dejó la mente en blanco. No quería pensar absolutamente en nada. Ryuichi le pidió permiso para entrar y le dejó la muda limpia para que se cambiara. Agradecía enormemente todo lo que hacía por él. No sabía cómo recompensarle por tantas molestias. Puso un pie en el frío suelo y contempló la ropa que había dejado. La camiseta tenía un embriagante olor a vainilla. A él. Su nariz se llenó de ese dulce aroma. Regresó al salón. Ryuichi estaba en la puerta hablando con alguien. Cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia él sonriente y con un paquete en la mano. Lo posó en la mesa frente al sofá, donde se sentó Shuichi otra vez. El cantante lo abrió. Un pastel de chocolate asomó entre el cartón de la caja.

-Sé que es pequeño y no muy elaborado, pero no tardarías mucho en salir de la ducha y quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que no me dio tiempo a mucho.- aclaró.- Lo siento.

¿Qué lo sentía? Era lo mejor que le había pasado en ese nefasto día. Ese pastel lo veía absolutamente perfecto. No tenía otra forma de verlo. Quería llorar otra vez. De felicidad. Porque con un detalle insignificante le hacía olvidar todo el sufrimiento y el dolor acumulado. Alguna vez se había planteado porque no aceptaba sus sentimientos. Sabía que Ryuichi le iba a hacer feliz. Ya se lo había demostrado. Entonces ¿por qué ese empeño en tratar de salvar su relación constantemente? Partió dos pedazos y los puso en dos pequeños platos, dándole uno.

-Espero que te guste.- sonrió ampliamente.

Se quedó mirándole y sin darse cuenta, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza de manera progresiva. La sangre se acumuló suavemente en sus mejillas y se arrepintió de haber acabado en aquel lugar.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó al verle ensimismado.

-No, no.- volvió a centrarse en la tarta.- Está muy rico.-comentó saboreándola.

Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y respiró hondo, armándose de valor. Quería soltarle el remolino de pensamientos que le abrumaban.

-Yo…- su voz tembló un poco. –Quería agradecerte de corazón todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.- casi gritó.- En realidad Yuki está de viaje por trabajo y, como ya has visto, me ha dejado tirado el día de mi cumpleaños sin consultármelo ni tener en cuenta mi opinión.-soltó de golpe antes de que se arrepintiera.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn (Solo vas a quedarte ahí mirando cómo me quemo)_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. (pero está bien porque amo la forma en que duele.)_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry (Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escuchar como lloro)_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie. (pero está bien porque amo la forma en que mientes.)_

_I love the way you lie. (Amo la manera en que mientes.)_

_I love the way you lie. (Amo en la manera en que mientes.)_

Sin que Shuichi lo esperara, Ryuichi le abrazó tiernamente. Le apretó contra su pecho para transmitirle su apoyo y para que supiera que iba a estar con él siempre, pasara lo que pasara. Shuichi posó sus brazos en su fuerte espalda. El hipnotizante olor a vainilla de su cuello le bloqueó los sentidos por completo. De nuevo se preguntó porque no podía ser él. Porque no era tan fácil. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Ya no le importaba que pudiera darse cuenta de aquello. Quería permanecer eternamente entre esos brazos.

-Shuichi…- se apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara. Le retiró un mechón de la frente. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. Su parte racional le obligada a retroceder y apartarse de aquel ser que le iba a llevar a su perdición. Mientras, su corazón saltarín le incitaba a dar rienda suelta a sus nacientes sentimientos.

Solo fue un segundo. Un segundo en el que dudó y sus barreras defensivas se derribaron, provocando que cerrara los ojos. Cuando quiso reaccionar ante ese fatal error, el cual a su vez deseaba que se cometiera, era demasiado tarde. Sus labios ya habían sido sellados por el anfitrión y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tenían un ligero sabor a chocolate. Cosa que le hacía infinitamente más irresistible. Se separó despacio, evaluando su reacción. Tenía miedo de haber traspasado el límite. Shuichi tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Si se detenía ahora, no tendría cargo de conciencia. El problema era precisamente ese, que no quería detenerse.

Le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le atrajo hacia sí, besándole ahora él. Ryuichi se sentía feliz de ser correspondido aun sabiendo la implicación que tendría aquello. Le empujó ligeramente hasta que Shuichi quedó recostado en el sofá y él encima. Pidió permiso con la lengua para entrar. Shuichi suspiró. Definitivamente, sabía a chocolate. Mezclado con su olor a vainilla resultaba una sensación explosiva y excitante.

_Now there's gravel in our voices (Ahora hay gravilla en nuestras voces)_

_glass is shattered from the fight (cristal hecho añicos por la lucha.)_

_And this tug of war, you'll always win (En este tira y afloja tú siempre ganas)_

_even when I'm right. (incluso cuando tengo razón.)_

_Cause you feed me fables from your head (Porque me alimentas la cabeza con tus mentiras)_

_with violent words and empty threats. (con violentas palabras y amenazas vacías.)_

_And it's sick that all these battles (Y es enfermizo que todas estas batallas)_

_are what keeps me satisfied. (sean las que me tengan satisfecho.)_

Shuichi sintió las cálidas manos de Ryuichi colarse tímidas bajo su ropa. Eran suaves, dulces. Las de Yuki eran frías. Le congelaban la piel. Pero se había acostumbrado a ellas. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le resultaba extraño y reprochable. Estaba haciendo algo que jamás se había planteado, serle infiel a su pareja. Unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon. Ryuichi paró, asustado al verlas. No quería hacerle daño. A él no.

-¿Estás bien?- secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento.- sollozó.- Es solo que… me siento feliz.- Ryuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Es una sensación maravillosa que alguien te quiera de la forma en que tú lo haces, ¿no crees?

-Shuichi…-le elevó un poco y le abrazó fuertemente.- Lo siento. Siento que esto tenga que ser así. Perdóname.

Shuichi le agarró por la barbilla y le besó con ímpetu. Quería que el día de su cumpleaños fuera perfecto y era consciente de que era la única forma de lograrlo. Estar con él. Las lágrimas se detuvieron y la imagen de Yuki le vino a la mente. Se rió para sus adentros. "¿De verdad crees que ahora me vas a hacer daño?" Se dijo. "Demasiado tarde". Ryuichi era la última persona a la que debía pedirle perdón. Le apretó contra su propio cuerpo. Quería fusionarse con él. Su deseo crecía cada vez más y ya ni se molestaba en intentar evitarlo.

Ryuichi volvió a rozarle la piel, aun temeroso. Shuichi acarició su cuello, bajando por la espalda, haciendo círculos en ella. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, sus latidos se sincronizaban. Iban al compás como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ello. A pesar de ser su primera vez. Las calientes manos del cantante de Nittle Grasper subieron la camiseta de Shuichi y besó su pecho con dulzura.

-Dios Shuichi, te quiero.- susurró despegando un poco los labios.

Sintió que su mundo daba un vuelco completo y un nudo en la garganta. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? La cabeza le daba vueltas. Ryuichi subió hasta quedar los dos cara a cara.

-Shu… estás sonriendo.- dijo pellizcándole la nariz.

-Tonto.- le agarró del pelo y le empujó para tumbarle en su pecho.

-Y ahora estás llorando otra vez.- rio flojito.

-¡Déjame ya!- le golpeó la tripa entre lágrimas.

-Eres demasiado adorable.- suspiró.

-Dime otra vez que me quieres.- pidió.

-Te quiero.- el aliento le hizo cosquillas en el pecho.- Y me da igual tu situación, siempre estaré ahí para lo que quieras. En serio Shu, te quiero.

Shuichi le apretó contra sí fuertemente y le acarició el pelo. Aunque tenía miedo de decirlo, para sus adentros no paraba de repetir "y yo a ti". ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Antes de que el sueño les venciera, Shuichi escuchó un "Feliz Cumpleaños". Gracias, Ryu…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn (Solo vas a quedarte ahí mirando cómo me quemo)_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. (pero está bien porque amo la forma en que duele.)_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry (Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escuchar como lloro)_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie. (pero está bien porque amo la forma en que mientes.)_

_I love the way you lie. (Amo la manera en que mientes.)_

_I love the way you lie. (Amo en la manera en que mientes.)_


End file.
